Aoi Kanda: Her Story
by Jhonic
Summary: A story about Aoi's life, from age 3 on. Simple enough. Warning: Meant to be sort of a somewhat sad story! If you hate somewhat sad stories, do not read.


Note: I do not own any of the Ouendan, (obviously) Elite Beat Agents, or anything else Nintendo owns.

Note: This story was inspired by Charlett's story about Anna, American Ouen. Make sure to read his/her story. Because it's a good one.

**YES! THAT'S RIGHT! I'M WORKING ON ****TWO**** STORIES NOW! (Yay, nobody cares, Jhonic.)**

**Aoi Kanda: Her Story**

Aoi has always known what caused her to want to become a cheerleader; it was a series of triumphs and tragedies throughout her younger life. She's so happy now because of her rather sad past. This is her story…

Aoi was three when the first event of a long series of events happened that would cause her to be a cheerleader. She had a hairstyle very similar to her current one, but it was the exact same as her old one, except it was smaller. She was very smart for her age; she had memorized every word in her Japanese 'dictionary for toddlers.' Now she was sleeping in her crib with her brand new Japanese 'children's' dictionary clutched to her side.

Suddenly, glass shattered, Aoi sat up. Her parents screamed. Two gunshots rang out in her home. There was a lot of banging and smashing, Aoi wondered what was going on, but she knew she could not do anything about it. There were voices speaking a foreign language, which was actually English, but Aoi never figured out what they had said. The front door slammed. Aoi started crying.

About seven minutes later, the police kicked the front door in. They heard a screaming baby. One of the officers opened Aoi's door. He walked over and picked her up. He shushed her. He then said "Shh… It's okay, they won't get you." Aoi fell asleep again, unaware that her parents…had been murdered.

Three hours later, Aoi woke up. There was a stranger, a woman, staring her in the face. The woman tried to explain exactly what happened to Aoi's parents. Finally, Aoi realized what happened. "You- You mean my- my mommy and daddy- they're gone? Forever?" The woman nodded. Aoi's eyes began to water; Aoi finally broke down in tears. She screamed in anguish, her parents were all she had besides her dictionary. She turned around and found a pillow. She pounded on it and cried. "It's not fair! I loved my parents! I loved them!"

The woman managed to scoop Aoi up into her arms. She patted Aoi's back. "Don't worry, little one, I'll take care of you. I promise." She set Aoi back on the bed.

The next big event in Aoi's life occurred when she was five. A new girl had arrived to the orphanage that Aoi was staying in. That girl's name was Honoka Kawai. She was the same age as Aoi. Aoi had been ignored by every single family that had come to adopt children. They said she was 'too strange' and they made faces at her. Aoi felt unloved. She felt that the world hated her, and that she would never have any friends. Both children and adults disliked Aoi; she was just strange because of her hair though.

But Honoka was different. She walked in and looked at Aoi. She blinked, and then walked off. Aoi watched as she did so. However, some boy thought it would be funny to sneak up on Honoka and push her onto the ground. He did just that. As he ran off he said, "Sucker! Stupid girl!"

Honoka sat up and sniffled. She looked at the fresh scrapes on her knees. "He pushed me!" She looked around and noticed her bunny-rabbit stuffed animal was missing. "And he took my bunny!" The girl began to cry.

Aoi chased after the boy. She was angry at him. She soon caught up to him. She tackled him to the ground. She said, "You are a weak being, pushing a girl! Now, give me the bunny!" Aoi showed him her fingernails. "Or else."

The boy's eyes widened after Aoi showed him her nails. He held up the bunny. "Here! Take the bunny! Just don't hurt me!" Aoi swiped the bunny from his hands.

Aoi got in his face. Her breath was like steam. "You are the most **pathetic **person I have ever seen in all my life. Good luck in the real world."

The boy slid out from under Aoi and said, "I'm telling on you!" He ran out of the room.

Aoi walked back to where the now _hysterical _Honoka was. She held out Honoka's bunny. She said, "Hey, here's your bunny! It's okay!" She sat down next to her and pretended to make the bunny talk. "_Hey! Look at me! It's ms. Bunny, here to turn that frown upside-down!"_

Honoka looked up from her knees and saw her bunny. She gasped. She pulled it out of Aoi's hand. She looked up at Aoi. "You…You saved my bunny! Thank you so much! You are the nicest person ever!" She wiped the tears from her face and smiled.

Aoi smiled back. She stood up and helped Honoka up off of the floor. "Oh, no, I don't think so… There are certainly nicer people than me. My name is Aoi, what is your name?"

Honoka was pleased to have seemingly made a friend. "My name is Honoka, and I would like to be your friend!"

Aoi was pleased with this. "You would? Well, you would be my first friend here, is that okay with you?"

Honoka was surprised. How could she be Aoi's first friend? "Your first friend here? But you're so nice! You must be kidding! You're kidding right? You must be joking, Aoi!"

Aoi shook her head. "I wish I was. Nobody likes me because of my hair color. Pink hair is apparently 'from the late 70s.' Yeah, you heard me. They hate me because of my hair color, something I can't control! Isn't that stupid?"

Honoka was shocked. "Those people are mean! Just ignore them! I like your hair! It's different, it's colorful, and it's just cool!"

Aoi got close to Honoka. "Well, I thank you, Honoka, but here's a tip from me. If your hair isn't brown, yellow, or black, they will hate you. Period. Because apparently, you're weird if your hair is not one of those colors. Just thought I'd warn you now."

Honoka gasped. "Wow, those people are stupid!"

Suddenly, the orphanage caretaker ran up and glared at Aoi. She said, "Aoi, what's this I'm hearing about you tackling somebody?"

Aoi looked up at her. "Well, yeah, I did tackle somebody, but it was for a good rea-"

The caretaker cut Aoi off. "Yeah, good one. The 'good reason' excuse! I've heard it a million times. You will go stand in the corner for two hours, and then you will head straight to bed, no supper for you, young lady!" She pushed Aoi into a corner of the room. "Now stay there and be quiet."

Honoka started throwing a fit. "You can't do that to my friend! She did that to save my bunny from that boy!" Honoka held her bunny up.

The caretaker looked down at Honoka. "Well, two wrongs don't make a right. She broke the rules. I'm sorry."

Honoka got mad. "OH! I see how it works now! You go off on her for tackling that boy, but did he tell you what he did to me?"

"What did he do to you?"

Honoka took a deep breath. "Well… First, he pushed me, so I fell on my face, on that wood floor, then he took my bunny, and he made fun of me! Aoi saw this and she wanted to help me out, so she got my bunny back for me! Where is the 'wrong' in that?"

The caretaker stood there for a moment, then she looked at Aoi. "Aoi, I'm sorry, I didn't think. Please forgive me, Aoi. I know you're a nice girl, I just kind of do what comes to my mind first. You're not in trouble anymore."

Aoi turned around from the corner. "I'll forgive you, as long as it doesn't happen again." The caretaker left, Aoi looked at Honoka. "Thank you, Honoka! You're awesome!"

Honoka smiled. "Thank you, Aoi. I try to help anyone that I can. It's something I like to do."

(DAMN THESE CLIFFHANGER ENDINGS!)

Stay tuned for the next chapter of

**Aoi Kanda: Her Story**

Please review. Shinta will hit me if the story of his girlfriend's life doesn't get reviews. He says I have two chapters to get another review.

Jhonic.

Please read my other story as well, if you want. (Vacation of the Ouendan.)

Crappy title, huh?


End file.
